End of twilight
by Crimson Tearz
Summary: The end of man kind has begun. The realm of Rune- Midgard is torn with war and betrayal. Will mankind save itself from its own faults. Or will the gods claim their throne once more?
1. Default Chapter

End of twilight

By Crimson Tears

(A.N.) Though I know the myth and game history of Ragnarok, I chose to do my own version of it, borrowing names and places from the legend and the game created by Myung Jin Lee. Please do not get upset if I get many events from the original story wrong. And also keep in mind that I am not (and probably never will be) a good writer so I might start out very slow (i have a habit of thinking up the climax before I even know what to write about > ). The characters will enter this soon so please bear with me. Thanks for reading!

**_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_January 15th, New era of the Gods _**

**_She felt the fire die out. The cold began it's never ending battle to kill her. It was time to move out. As she stepped out the frozen cave, the wind died and the snow storm paused, but for only a second. Everything was covered in snow. A strange sensation gripped her for a moment as her eyes settled on a small object protruding amid the endless white material. But as quickly as the storm continued, the feeling was no more._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

December 3, the sixth era of Man, of king Tristam III

The streets were as crowed as ever. People were always getting restless before the winter and, in this case, war. It was the third of December, yet the annul Yule tide colors have been replaced by scrolls of recruitments and wanted posters. Folks, young and old, bought any supplies available. They knew that once the troops arrived, rations will be limited. Once they do arrive, the town will simply listen to thebards and dancers report news of relations across Midgard.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Everything in Prontera has changed. The once glorious and diverse capital has diminished to a ghost town. It had been exactly one year since the assassins of Morroc were exiled to their desert homes. It was exactly one week since the elders of Payon shut their temple doors and destroyed their Odin shrine. Enemies of the empire poured like rain, killing everything in sight.

King Tristam sat in the royal chambers of his castle. The fire brought no comfort to him. He reached for his cloak and from his pockets, produced a pale golden rock. The rock suddenly emitted a unholy light as the door to the chambers flung open.

"Your majesty, your majesty!"

The solider was flung himself onto the floor. Tristam quickly rose to receive him.

"Calm yourself, soldier! What is the matter?" The man raised his eyes to the king. Before the man spoke, Tristam could tell from his fear that this was bad news.

"Payon has allied with Arnafeltz. They are gathering arms to Alberta!"

Tristam was stunned. Arnafeltz had been an enemy of Midgard from its creation. But he had never anticipated such a bold act. He had been even more stunned at the fact that his own _Payon_ has gone over to their side. For a moment, a twringe of hate enveloped him.

Just then, another soldier leaped into view.

"Sire, the protection barrier caste by the wizards is gone. The beast invasions have succeeded! Geffen has fallen, my lord!" The king jumped at the news. "How is that possiable?" Geffen had always been in the favor of Odin. To fall to a pack of brute beasts? It was absurd.

'_So, even you, the mighty lord of Runes, have turned your back on us.'_

Tristam closed his eyes. Then he felt the vibration in his hands. His own father had warned him that if ever his rule is about to end...

The rock had turned golden yellow, gleaming wickedly at the men's anguish.It was Emperium…its light shining, waiting to be claimed by another.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The era of Odin has been annihilated.

Ragnarok has come to an end… and it is no longer a war between the gods now.

Man has created the beginning of his own doom..


	2. Chapter 2

**End of Twilight**

By Crimson Tears

Chapter two

**10 years later.**

The sun shone through the dark seaport fog as the local fishermen boarded their ships. In over 6 years of war, nothing in Amatsu has changed. Life was just a word for the endless cycle that took over the days. Two small shadows walked along the beach. The waves crashed rhythmically alone the shore, washing over two pair of small footprints in the sand.

Koran looked up from his painstaking work of counting the fish stocks. Jobs were limited nowadays, and with three children at home, he must continue his unmoving work. As he sat in the shade for a drink of water, he noticed a small child looking at the live fish in his tanks. The child was no different then the usual bunch that crowded around the live stocks. However, he thought this one looked overly humble, not that anyone else on the isle is doing well, though.

The child was a little girl no older then five. Koran walked towards her. "The fish is pretty good this week, don't you think?" The child made no reply. She turned her head to look up at the man. Koran was stunned. Thick bloody cloths covered the child's eyes. He stepped back. As if she knew he was appalled by her appearance, the girl lowered her head.

Koran's heart nearly broke at the pitiful sight. He went down on one knee, and knelt besides the youngster. "Where are your parents little girl?"

"I don't have any."

After a moment of unbearable silence, Koran began again, only this time hesitant about what he is saying.

"Who is taking care of…"

Before he could finish the sentence, a boy around the same age appeared. His face was that of an infant, yet his hair was wispy and white. This youth took the little girl by the hand and began walking down the beach again.

"Hey!"

Koran was now very perplexed. He chased after the children. "Where are your guardians? I can help you…" A black shadow blurred his vision. In that instant, the children were gone. Koran sat down in the damp sand. A look of utter wonder and terror was stretched upon his face.

_The man was gone now. I feel safer. But I think he was… trying to help. Brother, can you tell me where we are heading. My head aches and my legs are tired. I don't think "it" likes to be tired. I think "its" hungry now as well. It's becoming quite a burden keeping "it" happy._

**Morning**

The local fishermen encircled the beach. Koran was among them. The waved tore around the bewildered group, washing away any evidence of disturbance in the sand before them. Everyone was still as they stared at the beached whale. It was not uncommon for a whale to beach itself. But the massive chunk of missing meat from its back suggested something beyond normality.

"Maybe someone tried to hunt whales early this season," a fisherman suggested. "Then why would they leave more then half the meat there?" another argued. "Besides, who can hunt a whale _overnight_, and without me noticing? I was guarding the port all night!" "Maybe you took a nap again?" quipped another.

Finally, to avoid a fight, someone suggested that the leftover meat be divided among them. The meat was fresh and is would be such a waste in a time like this. Some went back to the main village to get their families to help. Koran's wife ran to him.

"Isn't it wonderful? We never had such good luck." She ran off again to get their son to help.

Koran stood there for a moment, letting everything sink in. There was something odd about this whole thing. He turned towards the whale and saw the green waves wash something ashore. He quickly went over to pick up the sand washed white clothe as every sensation disappeared from his body.

A pair of shadows watched him from afar.

A.N:

That took forever to post.--'' Here it is, everyone, the story with an author's note that's longer then the story itself. Thank you ZeroStalker for your kind review :) and thank you Tom for taking your time to read this piece of garbage and for inspiring me with your awesome Crimson Twilight series!

Ps. if anyone sees a problem with the story, again feel free to critique and correct. I won't hold anything against you. You'll be doing me a favor really. :)


	3. Chapter 3

End Of twilight

By Crimson Tears

Memory Hole

**

* * *

**

**Janurary 16th, New era of the Gods**

_The storm had begun again. The blinding curtain of white still could not hide the figure walking amidst it. _

_Retracting into my memory was a faint feeling of regret. Had I foreshadowed this fate, I would have never…But it's in the past now. I am sorry for what I have done to you. Can you forgive me? I guess I wouldn't either. But believe me that it was for the well being of your family, your brother, even for you! Please just listen to me…you don't know what really happened…listen…please._

* * *

_  
_**Desert Storm**

Summer, seventh era of man, Of Freja

The sun felt good on her skin, she thought. The woman sunbathed in the ruins of the building. The great Morroc Empire… she laughed silently to herself. Nothing remained from the desert civilization. The people died and moved on, the buildings turned back into sand, and the only thing left is the god damned sun and heat. She stretched her back and walked towards one of the shaded areas of the wreck.

She was a tall woman, her tanned skin contrasted with her bright amethyst eyes on her pleasant heart shaped face. She brushed the sand from her sun bleached brown hair as another figure joined her.

"So what's the great Lenia doing outside in the dirt and sand instead of finishing her job?"

Lenia turned to the man that seated himself on a rock. His faced was covered halfway with a mask and a mass of sandy blonde hair covering his eyes. A smile curled on Lenia's lips. Sitting next to him, she took out a carefully wrapped package.

"Trying to figure out what Hayden could possibly want from here."

Locke Hayden, her eccentric guild leader, had sent her a complicated map which showed places that was gone nearly a decade ago. Lenia had tried to avoid him to be excused from this fanatical mission, a plan she had failed miserably in. She sighed, and put the intricate thing back into its pouch. It's been a week since she got here and she still cannot locate the city's old temple, where supposedly, a bag of some sort is situated. No doubt Haden had become impatient with her and sent someone to check if she's really working or really gambling away in a bar. _Right, like there really is a bar here in nowhere._ This was the last place she wanted to be in. Yet she can't really blame him for sending her here. She knew it best. At least she did.

It has been ten years since she came back, of course.

Tyr Ulrich removed his mask, which protected him from the constant whirlwind of sand.

Unlike Lenia's bronze sun burnt complexion, Tyr was oddly pale, even in such weather. He brushed his messy hair aside to expose his light hazel eyes, glinting with energy and a slight hint of mischief.

"I'm guessing Hayden sent you here to check on me, right?" Tyr grinned at the halfhearted remark. "Yep." Lenia scowled at the lack of concern from his answer. He chuckled lightly at her obvious exasperation. "Okay, maybe I came on my free will as well, but you had all week to search for his package." She sighed. "You know it's pretty hard to find a temple entrance when the temple is gone." Picking up a nearby pebble, Lenia chucked it at a small scorpion passing by. (She missed the creature by a few feet as well.)

Tyr stared into the vast waste land. He knew how weird it was to go home to find it… _destroyed_? No, not destroyed, pulverized was a better word. Hayden had told him how it happened. He also remembered the wizard's words to him before he left the guild house in Geffen. _You may have been too young to remember, but she still does._ Tyr had been too young to remember when the war broke out. But he still remembered the cries of the people dying… the people his own father and mother had cut…

"What in Hel is _that_?"

Tyr broke away from his thoughts. He looked to where Lenia had pointed to. In the distance, a massive murder of crows began to fly away from the dead trees nearby. "Argh," Lenia groaned. A black cloud had begun to form behind them. "We better take cover, there's something brewing behind us,"

Tyr nodded, as they stood to search for a safe place to pass the oncoming squall. They settled in what looked like a stable cave made from a piece of roofing that collapsed.

They sat there idly. Hayden's package will have to wait until later. Tyr had never been in a desert storm. He didn't want to find out, not after hearing about them from Lenia. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her trembling slightly. Her eyes told another story, however.

The silence was unforgiving.

Tyr took her hand.

"Thinking about olden times?"

Lenia put her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. Tyr put his arms around her.

_It must be terrible for her to be back here when everything she knew is gone. She's handling it well though._ _Then why do **I **feel like collapsing and breaking down? _ Coldness creped around him even as Lenia drew closer towards him.

The storm was approaching.

* * *

A.N:

Yay! I am finally done with chapter 3. On a side note, in case it gets too confusing, the "Memory Hole" is from the perspective of the woman from the first chapter prologue. Confused even more? Me too. The storm will have a part in the plot. I think. --'' Like my own father said, I'm too indecisive for my own good. What is even worse about this story is that Lenia and Tyr are not the main characters, well they are important, but at the same time, not important. --'' Got to add in the main characters someday… Thanks for reading and critiquing! 


End file.
